


Maggie's Worst Nightmare

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Story Requests [6]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Child Abuse, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/F, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Unconscious Sex, Vomiting, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: The older Simpson children are upset that Maggie is demanding all of her parents' attention. Lisa, in particular, is extremely upset, and she takes her anger out on her sister.
Series: Story Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040897
Comments: 32
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Baby Stories





	Maggie's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is an extreme underage story full of rape and violent sex. Seriously. Not kidding here. If you don't like that kind of thing, turn back now. You've been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa decides to punish Maggie for stealing her parents away from her.

“Mom, are you coming to my saxophone recital tonight?” Lisa asked hopefully, spearing a piece of steamed broccoli with her fork.

“I can’t honey. I’m sorry,” Marge replied quietly, serving Bart a heaping helping of Cheeto Root Beer Noodles. “I have to keep an eye on Maggie. I think she’s coming down with something. Besides, Ned and Maude want to use her in a play they’re doing for charity, and Homer and I are going over to help her rehearse.”

“Can’t you do that tomorrow, mom? I’ve been planning this for weeks. It’s my tribute to Bleeding Gums Murphy!” Homer sat nearby in a stiff, blue, suit, grumbling audibly as he noshed on a donut. 

“I really wish I could, Lisa, but it’s a really important charity and the Flanders are so busy they don’t have another time for this. Honey, I promise I’ll come to the next one so good luck out there, and please don’t pout.”

“Alright, mom,” Lisa replied reluctantly, sadly eating her vegetables in silence. 

“Maggie’s been getting a ton of attention lately, huh Lis? Remember last week, when Milhouse and I were supposed to have a party?”

“Mmm,” Marge mumbled, not enjoying the conversation one bit. “Bart, sweetheart, I’m sorry I forgot about that, but I promise to make it up to you. You kids have to remember Maggie is a baby and babies need a ton of attention,” Marge sighed. The sound of Maggie sucking her pacifier rang out in space. She was beside Homer, dressed in a stiff, white, sailor outfit, and looking as perturbed as he did.

“Stupid Flanders,” Homer mumbled, scratching his itchy back. 

A few days after Lisa’s recital, the girl was still fuming in her room. She’d been the only kid there without a parent, and when the event ended, she’d had to ride home with a friend. According to her mother, rehearsals had gone a little late, and they’d had to find baby aspirin for Maggie’s fever, but Lisa smelled a rat. She thought she knew what was really happening: the adults were too busy molesting Maggie to remember their own children. 

This, of course, was patently ridiculous. Neither Homer nor Marge had ever dreamed of touching Maggie. Homer would have beaten anyone who tried it to a pulp one way or another, and Marge would have called in the police at once. But Lisa didn’t know that. In her mind, the rehearsal had been a cover, and Ned, Maude, and her parents had enjoyed Maggie for hours. To her way of thinking, the baby was stealing Homer and Marge away and she had to be punished before they forgot Bart and Lisa entirely. Then Homer came in to tell her he was taking his wife out for dinner and a movie, and Lisa hatched a wicked plan.

She and Bart saw them off a few minutes later, hugging and kissing each parent and wishing them a good night. The moment they were gone, Bart said goodnight to his sister, and rushed off to his bedroom with incredible speed. Lisa smiled a bit and chuckled to herself, hoping her brother enjoyed whatever porno he was going to “borrow” from Homer. When she was sure her brother was safely tucked away, Lisa slipped into Maggie’s room wearing a sadistic grin. 

Her pussy pulsed with perverted pleasure as she swiftly locked the door and pulled the curtains shut. Maggie had been happily playing in her pen, but one look at Lisa made her stop at once. Fear shot down the infant’s spine, and she attempted to climb over the playpen’s railing. Lisa simply snickered and backhanded her so hard the sound of it filled the room, and Maggie was knocked on her back. 

The baby’s pacifier flew out of her mouth and the room was suddenly filled with Maggie’s plaintive wails. 

“Shut up, you stupid bitch!” Lisa growled, spitting in her baby sister’s face. 

She picked her up, viciously yanking her hair, and carried the screaming child over to the changing table. Lisa felt the blood rush to her nipples as she used one hand to pin her sister down on her stomach. Maggie struggled and writhed, flailing her arms and kicking wildly, but Lisa was much stronger, so her struggling was in vain. As hard as she could, Lisa beat Maggie’s ass through her pale blue onesie, feeling lewd hunger sear across her bones as she licked up her sister’s tears. The infant’s every heart-rending wail fueled Lisa’s twisted desire. Soon, the eight year-old just had to fuck her. 

Gripping the collar firmly in both hands, Lisa forcefully ripped Maggie’s onesie open in the back.

“Time for you to be my little piece of fuckmeat!” Lisa grunted darkly as she rammed her middle finger against Maggie’s shithole.

At first, the tiny rosebud refused to budge. It would barely have fit Lisa’s pinky finger, even with lube. But the eight year-old was determined. 

“Take it, you fucking slut!” Lisa shouted at her, viciously slamming her finger against the entrance again and again. As Maggie screamed her little lungs out, Lisa finally got into her first knuckle.

Lisa pulled all the way out and savagely fucked it still deeper, scraping the walls of her sister’s ass with her nail. She held the thrashing baby down with still more force, whispering fucked up things in her ear.

“I’m getting you ready for Bart, you worthless cunt. He’s gonna rape that virgin twat of yours till you fucking pass out, bitch. God, your little ass must feel like it’s on fire! Fingerfucking it is making my pussy drip down my legs. Take my whole finger! Cry, you piece of shit! Mom and Dad aren’t gonna save you this time! Time for something even rougher. This is gonna REALLY hurt!”

Lisa yanked her finger out and shoved it down Maggie’s immature throat, gagging her baby sister for the first time ever. She hooked her free thumb in the waistband of her Malibu Stacey panties and pulled them down around her ankles. Then she started furiously rubbing her soaking cunt, savoring the feeling of Maggie sucking her own ass juices off her finger. She started to moan as she spat on Maggie’s asshole, then fell on it, greedily licking the orifice and spearing it with her tongue. For a few moments, Maggie stopped crying, gurgling with pleasure instead. That’s when Lisa took out the Malibu Stacey doll she’d brought with her. 

“Fuck yes!” she groaned loudly, sticking the naked doll in her cunt feet first. “God, that feels good,” she added, fucking it in and out of her. 

The doll stretched Lisa’s preteen cunt admirably, churning her juices, and sending currents of depraved bliss racing through her nerves. Her heartbeat quickened in time to her undulating pussy. Quivering with evil pleasure, Lisa considered Maggie’s pristine twat. 

_ I don’t know if I’ll ever tell Bart about this, and whether he’ll help me punish my sack of shit sister or rat me out to Mom and Dad, but in case I do and he helps I’ll leave her pussy alone. Fuck, I wanna watch him rape her. I wanna hear her scream as he rips her cherry to shreds. That leaves two holes to have fun with. _

Reveling in how incredibly sick and depraved she was being, Lisa lodged her doll halfway up her cunt. She aimed Stacy’s shaved head and upper torso at Maggie’s raw, red, abused, asshole. With one savage thrust, the head was inside. Maggie writhed painfully in the tatters of her onesie. She’d cried for so long, the infant had lost her voice, whimpering and heaving with sobs as Lisa defiled her.

“That’s just the tip, you filthy, snot-nosed, brat. Get ready to scream for Stacy’s fat tits!” 

And she rammed the doll harder, brutally stretching Maggie’s asshole beyond all reason. It was bruised and sore, an angry, burning, red, and the shock of pain hit the baby like a hammer, nearly making her pass out. For five solid minutes, Lisa pounded her sister mercilessly, yanking her hair and pinching her tiny nipples.

“I hate your fucking guts,” she whispered in Maggie’s ear, feeling her orgasm begin to mount. “You’re not my sister. You’re a stupid rape toy. Just kiddie fuckmeat,” she growled, pulling out of her ass and slamming into her throat. “I’m going to do this to you constantly,” she grunted evilly, grabbing the girl’s hair and skullfucking her with wild abandon. The doll stretched Maggie’s mouth to its limits, and the tiny slut gagged horribly. 

Suddenly, a thunderous orgasm tore through Lisa’s frame and the eight year-old spasmed like she was having a fit. She had never felt such overwhelming deviant ecstasy in her life, and she plowed Maggie’s mouth till spit plastered her face and infant chin. Great gobs of saliva ran down the front of her onesie and tears streaked from her blood-red eyes. Snot dribbled from her nose and retching sounds filled the room until Maggie collapsed from sheer exhaustion, vomiting as she fell unconscious. As her orgasm finally waned, Lisa retrieved Maggie’s pacifier. She drilled it into the baby’s ass while she ground her face in her own puke. 

“That’s what you get, you fucking hog turd,” Lisa growled, finally sated, slapping Maggie and spitting in her face one last time. 

Using the changing table equipment, she cleaned her sister up, hoping her mom would be slow to notice the golf ball-sized gape of Maggie’s asshole. It would close over the next few hours, but Lisa didn’t know that, and there was nothing she could do. She rubbed diaper cream on the bruised areas and put her still unconscious sister in her crib. Finally, she rubbed Maggie’s unwashed pacifier in her cunt, stuffing it in the little girl’s mouth. 

Twenty minutes later, Lisa was in her room innocently reading a very thick novel. There was a knock on her door and Bart stumbled in, sickly pale and shuddering badly. The minute Lisa saw him, she was certain Bart knew everything. She was also certain he would never tell. She’d never seen him so terrified, both of her and for her. He walked over and hugged his sister tightly. Too tightly. Like he expected her to die fairly soon.

“T..t..here’s a vent in Homer’s r..r...room. It leads down to Maggie’s. Why’d you do it, Lis? I don’t know how to get you out of this one. Why’d you rape-”

“She had it coming,” Lisa replied quietly, touched that Bart was so worried for her. “Can’t you see she’s stealing mom and dad away from us?”

“Yeah, Lis, but-”

“She’s gonna make them forget us entirely. Maggie had to be punished. You understand, right?” Lisa asked pleadingly.

Bart nodded. “But they’ll be back soon. We’re gonna need a plan.”

Lisa agreed, and the pair put their heads together.


End file.
